


The Good Place

by RockyPond



Series: The Good Place [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Logan is Chidi, M/M, Patton is Jason, Prinxiety and Logicality will take some time, Roman is Tahani, Thomas is Michael, Virgil is Eleanor, but it will happen, the good place AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: “Right so, you Virgil Anx, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended and you are now in your next phase of your existence in the universe.”“So, uh, am I up there or you know, down there?”“Well, it’s not the Heaven-or-hell you were raised on but generally speaking there is a Good Place and a Bad Place. You made it to the Good Place Virgil.”—The ‘The Good Place’ AU no one wanted nor needed.





	The Good Place

Virgil opened his eyes and blinked.  
He had no idea where he was, what had happened or why there was a sign telling him everything was fine, but he felt a sense of calm wash over him that he had never felt before.  
A door to his left opened and out stepped a young man around his own age, wearing a red shirt with a gold star on the front. “Virgil, come on in.”  
Virgil stood up and followed the man into a room, sitting down at a desk. The man sat opposite him.  
“Hi Virgil, I’m Thomas. How are you?”  
“I’m great, thanks. One question; who are you, where am I and what’s going on?”  
“Right so, you Virgil Anx, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended and you are now in your next phase of your existence in the universe.”  
“Okay, uh, how did I die? I don’t remember.”  
“Ah yes, in cases of embarrassing or unpleasant deaths, we erase the memory. Well, you were at the engagement party of your ex, planning to ruin the wedding. You went into an angry fit and then, tried to tear down the gold statue that was made of his incredibly rich fiancée. Needless to say, it toppled on top of you and crushed you to death.”  
“Oh okay.” Virgil looked down, suddenly embarrassed. “So who was right? In all of this?”  
“Hmm. Well everyone religion was about 5% right. Except for Matthew Patrick.”  
“Who was Matthew Patrick?”  
”Oh, he was a youtuber theorist who one video just went off on a long rant about the universe. He actually got about 92% correct. There’s a picture of him right there.” Thomas pointed at a picture on the wall behind Virgil. “I’m very lucky to have that.”  
“So, uh, am I up there or you know, down there?”  
“Well, it’s not the Heaven-or-hell you were raised on but generally speaking there is a Good Place and a Bad Place. You made it to the Good Place Virgil.”  
“Well that’s good.” Virgil said, breathing an intense sigh of relief.  
“It sure is. Let’s take a walk, shall we?”  
——  
Thomas walked beside Virgil as they wandered around the Good Place. “So this is how it works. The Good Place is divided into distinct neighborhoods. Each one contains exactly 322 people who have been perfectly selected to blend together into a blissful harmonic balance.”  
Virgil stared around the street in awe. “Do all the neighborhoods look like this?”   
“No, every neighborhood is unique. Some have warm weather, some cold. Some are cities, some farmland. But in each one, every blade of grass, every ladybug, every detail has been precisely designed and calibrated for its residents.” Thomas smiled kindly at Virgil.   
“There's a lot of frozen yogurt places.” Virgil remarked looking around at the five different frozen yogurt shops.  
“Yeah. That's the one thing we put in all the neighborhoods. People love frozen yogurt.” Thomas sighed wistfully before looking at his clock. “I don't know what to tell you. You're gonna have a million more questions, I know. For right now, better grab a seat.  
Movie's about to begin.”  
Thomas guided Virgil to a seat in a grassy area, filled with hundreds of others seated on little white chairs.  
In front of them was a screen which started playing.  
“What’s up everybody? Welcome to the Good Place? Now you might be wondering how you ended up here. Well, for all of your actions in life a positive or negative number was assigned. Then at the end of your life all the points are calculated and your total value is determined. Only those with the highest numbers get here. So congratulations on the rest of your life, which you won’t spend alone, because you all have a soulmate!”  
Members in the crowd gasped in surprise and delight.  
“Yep, soulmates are real. So welcome to eternal happiness. Welcome to the Good Place. This video was sponsored by a beanbag filled with seven puppies. Isn’t it cute? The way that photo makes you feel, is how you will feel every day, here in the Good Place.”  
____  
“If only the most special people are here, it’s crazy to think how many people didn’t make it.”   
“Ah yes, it’s quite amazing. All of the US presidents except Lincoln went to the bad place, Florence Nightingale as well.”  
“Wow.” Virgil said shocked. How on Earth did he beat them?”  
“But you, a lawyer who got innocent people off death row, you’re special Virgil.” Thomas put his hands on Virgil’s shoulders.   
Virgil smiled warmly up at Thomas  
“So Virgil, here’s your house.”  
Virgil looked at the small, black building. As they entered he noticed the amount of spiderwebs and dark decor.   
“See in the Good Place, every person gets to live in a house that perfectly captures their essence. We based the whole house after your love of the dark and of course your love of spiders.”  
“I do love spiders.” Virgil laughed.  
Thomas walked over to a TV, “Let me show you the video system here, you can watch every moment of your life from your point of view.”  
Thomas started up a video and Virgil smiled as he saw pale arms reach out and give blankets and food to some small children. “For example, your human rights mission to the Ukraine.”  
Virgil and Thomas stood, watching the scene for a few moments before someone knocked at the door opening it.   
A man in a black button up shirt and a blue tie walked in. “Hello Virgil, my name is Logan. I’m your soulmate.”  
Virgil stared at him in shock for a few seconds before saying. “Cool, let’s bring it in man.”   
Virgil hugged Logan who stood a bit stiff under his arms. As they stepped away Thomas said “Have fun you two.”  
Left alone by Thomas, Virgil and Logan sat down on the couch.   
“So where you from, Logan?”   
“Well, I was born in France, raised in Switzerland, but my work took me all over the place Australia, Hong Kong, Paris. What about you?”   
“Uh, well, I I was born in Miami, Florida. And then I went to school in Orlando, Florida. And then I moved back to Miami, Florida.” They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Virgil spoke up. “Your English is amazing.”  
“Oh! I'm actually speaking German. This place just translates whatever you say into a language the other person can understand.” Logan smiled, obviously enthralled by the working mechanisms of the Good Place.   
“Virgil, I have spent my entire life in pursuit of fundamental truths about the universe.  
And now we can actually learn about them together as soul mates. And although I never really believed much in the idea of soulmates before, I’m so intrigued by the prospect now.”  
Virgil nodded slowly. “You'll stand by my side no matter what, right?”  
“Of course I will.” Logan looked at him oddly.   
“Promise me. Say, ‘I promise I will never betray you for any reason.’” Virgil said, a little panicked.  
“Virgil, I swear that I will never say or do anything to cause you any harm.” Logan said sincerely, which Virgil could tell was difficult for him based on his facial expression.  
“Good.” Virgil then pointed at the television still playing out the human rights mission video. “Because those aren't my memories.”


End file.
